inplainsightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Venandi: Lycanthropes
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Introduction to Lycanthropes Lycanthropes are the Venandi truest to the legends that surround them. Born with a blend of Human and Mammal DNA, Lycanthropes transform once a month and possess a distinct pack structure, despite the fact that the animals they represent do not. Lycanthropes are known for being rather vicious, violent, and animalistic if the situation calls for it. Lycanthropes have no outward animal features apart from a tendency to have thicker and more plentiful body hair, but tend to exhibit animal traits even in human form. Many Lycanthropes will growl when irritated or shake their bodies to dry off, even though they don't have fur. Lycanthropes have dull eye colours (brown, black, or hazel), but they will shift to an amber colour close to each full moon. A Lycanthrope is born in their animal form and will remain as such until their fifth birthday. On the first full moon following their fifth birthday, a Lycanthrope will transform into their Human form for the very first time. For the next four nights, the Lycanthrope will transform back into their animal form the moment the moon rises; these first transformations are prolonged and extremely painful. Once they have transformed for the first time, a Lycanthrope will remain in Human form unless transformed. For most of their childhood and teen years, however, they will be forced to transform into their animal form every full moon (once the moon rises). These forced transformations are painful (though not as painful as their first transformations) and occur for five consecutive nights after every full moon. With practice, a Lycanthrope can transform on the full moon without pain and so it is a mother or father's duty to teach their children to transform at will. It is not necessary for the mother or father to be of the same animal type as the child, as Lycanthrope transformations are the same regardless of species. By a Lycanthrope's 15th birthday, they can shift without pain regardless of the time of year provided they don't resist the transformation. Adult Lycans (from approximately 25 onwards) still feel the pull to transform every month but can resist with enough willpower and willingness to endure the pain of resistance (unless they possess the full moon weakness). Most find it less tedious to simply transform, however, as it is not at all painful by this point. Lycanthropes have a strict pack structure, lead by a distinct alpha (this occurs for all Lycanthrope types even though large animals don't actually have alphas in the wild). All issues within the pack are dealt with by the pack's alpha. Pack leaders are most often male; females can only take the position if they are out of their child-rearing years or are unable to bear children. This is not due to their incapability but their vulnerability during pregnancy which can be seen as detrimental to the pack. The pack leader is always the strongest member of the pack (a position often chosen by fighting amongst themselves). Most Lycans will mate for life (until the death of one mate), or remain solitary. In rare cases, a mated Lycan may kill their mate if a much stronger alternative comes along. Read about Reproduction in detail. Species Breakdown There are four different species of Lycanthrope all characterised by different physical features (species may have different options in their powers). The species of Lycanthrope consist of the following. Leonine Lycanthrope Leonine Lycanthropes may take the form of North African, West African, South African, East African, or Asiatic lions. They're not incredibly territorial creatures but it is difficult for male Leonine Lycanthropes to get along with each other. Male Lycanthropes of the Leonine species are incredibly protective of their pride and will often watch the members of their pride very carefully to ensure that they are not hurt. Like the creatures that they take after, Leonine Lycanthropes are a relatively lazy species of Lycanthrope, spending a lot of their time resting. In the modern world they are more likely to work from home, work short shifts, or work jobs that require minimal levels of activity, allowing them to remain inactive for 10-20 hours a day (including sleeping time). They are very social animals, and take great pride in their appearance, spending a lot of time socialising, grooming, and taking care of themselves. Leonine Lycanthrope packs, known as prides, have one alpha and all other adult members of the pride are considered equal with young members being at the bottom. Leonine Lycanthropes live in prides of 15-20 Lycanthropes with no more than 4 adult males and the majority being made up of adult females and young Lycanthropes. Leonine Lycanthrope packs may take in nomadic or packless Lycanthropes and have been known to, on occasion, take in other types of Lycanthropes. Tigrine Lycanthrope Tigrine Lycanthropes may take the form of either Caspian, Siberian, Indochinese, or Bengal tigers, including the white variant of the Siberian and Bengal tiger. While they are territorial creatures, the territory of a male Tigrine Lycanthrope will often overlap with the territory of several females, offering many prospective mating partners. Male Tigrine Lycanthropes are not monogamous creatures, and they do not settle down with a female, preferring to mate with her and then have little more to do with her. Tigrine Lycanthropes tend to be solitary creatures once they reach maturity (between the ages of 32 and 43) though young cubs will stay with their mothers until the end of puberty (around the age of 17). While individual Tigrine Lycanthropes may share some territory, they are also very aware of other Lycanthropes that live near them and will make sure that anyone in their area is not a threat. After moving away from their mother, young females tend to remain close to their mother's territory, though over time the overlap between mother and daughter shrinks. Males often move quite far away from their parents and seldom interact with them. Young male Tigrine Lycanthropes are incredibly competitive and some will live as a transient in another male's territory with the intent to overthrow him (though others will find a location devoid of male Tigrine Lycanthropes to set up their own territory). Lupine Lycanthrope Lupine Lycanthropes all take the form of a gray wolf (also known as a timber wolf or western wolf). They are territorial creatures that generally establish territories far larger than the area they require to survive. Lupine packs have been known to move their territory and relocate their pack if there is something unfavourable about their current location but they tend to remain stationary. Lupine Lycanthropes are extremely vicious if someone crosses into their territory, especially other Lycanthropes. Like the wolf whose form they take, Lupine Lycanthropes are social animals whose basic social unit typically consists of a family group of mated Lycanthropes, their siblings, and their children. In rare cases, a Lupine Lycanthrope will take in an orphaned or packless Lycanthrope, but they seldom reach any position of import within the pack. The average Lupine pack consists of 5-10 Lycanthropes however some packs have been known to reach 40-45 Lycanthropes. Unlike the wolf they share a form with, Lupine Lycanthropes have a strict alpha and beta hierarchy and Lupine Lycanthropes seldom take other Lycanthropes into their packs. Ursine Lycanthrope Ursine Lycanthropes may take the form of either Polar, Grizzly, Black, Panda, Black, or Sun bears. Depending on the type of bear that an Ursine Lycanthrope shares an animal form with, they may be diurnal or nocturnal. Some of the most resilient of the Lycanthrope species, Ursine Lycanthropes are considered relatively asocial and are overwhelmingly solitary. They do not have a pack structure like other Lycanthropes but will live in small family groups. An Ursine Lycanthrope family consists of two parents and any children that they have together and the more dominant Lycanthrope is typically the head of the household, regardless of sex. Ursine Lycanthropes can be particularly vicious whenever someone approaches them (and is seen as a threat), but they are more nasty when there are cubs involved. Ursine Lycanthropes tend to hibernate during the winter months if they are able to do so, often resorting to working at home or taking vacations to places that are warmer and more to their liking. Lycanthrope Powers All Lycanthropes possess the enhancements and primary power listed below. In addition, they may take three additional powers from the list below (or a combination of the powers below and those from the Universal Power Pool if they are a variant) in any combination provided that they meet the requirements. Powers marked as suggested are what we recommend you take for this race. Lycan Enhancements A Lycanthrope has the same strength, speed, durability, and senses as the animal it transforms into, and retains these qualities even in human form. Generally speaking, Lion Lycans are strongest, Bear Lycans toughest, Tiger Lycans fastest, and Wolf Lycans have the most stamina. While in human form, they can grow a set of claws of the type matching their animal. In addition, Lycans can see in the dark (though their vision is black and white in complete darkness). Shifting (Primary) Lycans can shapeshift into the form of a single mammal (wolf, tiger, bear, or lion). While the shape is identical to the animal, they are about 50% larger than the natural variety. The transformation takes about thirty seconds to complete, and Lycans are vulnerable during the shift. While in animal form, the Lycan retains their own mind, but gains the instincts and physical abilities of the animal they have become. They cannot remain in animal form for more than a handful of hours at a time. A Lycan who goes to sleep as an animal (not on the full moon) will wake up human. Before the age of 10, a Lycan must shift during the full moon; after that point it can be resisted but the urge will always be there. Upgrade: Enhanced Shifting A Lycan with this ability has improved shifting capabilities. Instead of turning entirely into an animal when they shift, they can instead turn into a hybrid state; a bipedal humanoid with the physical features of the animal they were becoming. They retain most of their human dexterity in this form and gain most of the animal's qualities. In addition, a Lycan with this ability shifts much faster (taking around five seconds to complete) and can stay in animal (or hybrid) form indefinitely, even while sleeping. An Ursine Lycan who takes this upgrade does not get the hybrid form, but instead can shift into all kinds of bear (Grizzly, Black, Polar) instead of just one. Bestial Fury (Suggested) A Lycan gains two special attacks while in animal form. They can roar or howl at a volume and pitch that deafens those nearby temporarily and can shatter glass in the vicinity. The roar possesses a physical force as well, which can drive back those close to the character. In addition, they can make their fur become sharp and pointed and stand on end, and can release a hail of needles by shaking their body. Upgrade: Invulnerable A Lycan with this ability can temporarily make themselves invincible. When this power is activated, the Lycan becomes immune to all sources of damage, physical and otherwise. Wounds already suffered do not heal, but nor do they worsen while the ability is active. The use of this power takes all of a Lycan's concentration; they cannot activate any other power while it is active. The power can last for up to a minute, but cannot be used thereafter for an exponential amount of time (if it was used for a few seconds, then it can be used again a few minutes later. If the whole minute was used up, it may be hours before it can be used again). This ability provides no defense against non-damaging mental attacks such as Detect Thoughts. Hunter's Mark (Suggested) A Lycan can choose a person (or animal) they can see to be marked. To do so, they must keep the person within sight for a minimum of a minute. If the Lycan is close enough to smell the person, the necessary time is halved. After that point, the Lycan's senses become supernaturally attuned to their mark. A Lycan always knows in what direction their mark lies, and roughly how far away. By meditating (and leaving their body vulnerable), the Lycan can briefly share the mark's senses, useful for both tracking the mark and taking advantage of a willing mark going somewhere the Lycan cannot. A Lycan can only mark one person at a time; if they mark a new person, the old mark dissolves. Otherwise, a mark only dissolves after a month or if the mark dies. Pack Tactics (Suggested) Lycans with this ability can communicate with, and control, the type of animal they shift into. They are aware of the presence of any animals of that type within one kilometre, and can control any members of that species that are within range of their voice. The animals can only follow simple commands, but will obey the Lycan to the best of their ability, including putting themselves in danger to protect the Lycan. Blindsense A Lycan with this ability is always aware of its surroundings. They know the presence, size, and approximate shape of anything in contact with the ground within ten metres, as well as its velocity and direction if it is moving. In addition, a Lycan with this ability can echolocate like a bat or dolphin to get a sonic picture of its surroundings even in darkness. This second feature functions only if the character is Lycan able to speak. Fiendish Senses A Lycan with this power gains superlative senses, enhancing their sight, hearing and smell to levels beyond that of the best animals in each category. It also enhances the Lycan's other (less standard) senses, such as their sense of balance, time, or direction. All Lycans get a boost to all senses, but each type of Lycan gets an extra boost to one sense: hearing for Bear Lycans and smell for Wolves. Both Tigers and Lions get an upgrade to their sight, but while Tigers can enhanced clarity at great distance, Lions instead get to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectra if they wish. Venom Strike A Lycan with this ability infects those struck with their claws with a neurotoxin. The effect of the toxin varies based on the type of Lycan. The toxin of a Tiger Lycan is fast-acting but mild (an almost immediate numbness and dizzy feeling). A Wolf Lycan's is slower-acting but more dangerous (capable of paralyzing someone completely or putting them into a coma without medical attention). A Lion Lycan's is intense (causing a burning sensation at the point of impact that builds up and lasts several hours). A Bear Lycan's is persistent (a steady irritation like an itch that lasts for days and makes rest difficult). The effects of this ability from different Lycans do not stack (new effect replaces old). Upgrade: Vorpal Claw A Lycan with this ability is a deadly force with their body. Wounds created by their natural weapons (claws, teeth, etc.) bleed much more profusely than normal and close much more slowly, necessitating immediate medical attention for even the smallest injuries. This effect persists whether the Lycan is currently in human, hybrid, or animal form. Lycanthrope Weaknesses All Lycanthropes must possess two of the following weaknesses (three if they are a variant Lycanthrope). You may choose any combination of two that you wish but their weaknesses must come from this list. Full Moon Lycans with this flaw never outgrow the way their shifting ability is tied to the moon. They must shift on each of the three nights of the full moon, and the shifting process is always painful, though less so if they do not fight it. Silver Lycans have a severe allergy to silver; it scorches their skin like acid on contact, and a piece of silver pressed against a Lycanthrope will burn a hole through it in seconds. Burns created by silver will scar horribly and take much, much longer to heal than ordinary injuries. Wolfsbane Lycans are allergic to the plant Wolfsbane (also known as Monkshood or Aconite). Touching the plant, or a compound made out of it, causes a nasty rash, and ingesting it is lethal, even in small or diluted doses. Lycans will instinctively avoid areas where Wolfsbane grows, either in the wild or in a garden.